<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prematurely Together by StormieLikeWeather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644787">Prematurely Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormieLikeWeather/pseuds/StormieLikeWeather'>StormieLikeWeather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, sesskag - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Purring, Sesshomaru purrs when he gets ready to cum, Sesskag - Freeform, cheers gents, jizz in my pants, premature ejeculation, sesshomaruxkagome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormieLikeWeather/pseuds/StormieLikeWeather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are getting steamy, but what's that purring noise?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, SessKag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prematurely Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fire roared up over the small village, billowing out into the scrambling street. “Inuyasha! Look out!” He could barely hear her over the screams of the villagers running away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha snarled and ripped his hands through the air, bleeding Naraku’s most recent incarnation. The slithering beast writhed on the ground. It’s massive mouth opened ever wider, split at the jaw, and released a thousand youkai. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They turned in one large mass, the mindless demons rushed toward where Shippo and Rin both huddled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Back off Sesshomaru! Naraku is mine!” Inuyasha shouted, unaware of the danger that faced the young ones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet again, a coward’s puppet. I’ve no time for these games.” Sesshomaru’s sword bit into Naraku and purple smoke rose up from the wound. With a pop a small wooden idol fell to the ground. Sesshomaru had already begun to move toward the young ones.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older of the two rushed forward. His body was a blur to human eyes. He didn't consider someone else would move in to protect them before he could get there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fiercely protective, Kagome stood in front of the children. Her black tresses rushed out behind her in a wind produced by the hoard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Forehead creased. Posture steeled. She braced herself for the impact, only it never came.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reiki took over. Blinding white light erupted from her tiny frame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Demons screamed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sesshomaru froze mid bisection of an enemy. His eyes were on the Miko. Her reiki sizzled as it met his skin. Every nerve ignited, not in an unpleasant sensation. Muscles twitched low in his abdomen. His growl shifted into the pleased purr of his satisfied beast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The deep vibrating sound ran through the earth and filled the air around them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had not heard it in many centuries. The autonomic sound, completely out of his control.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knuckles bled white around the hilt of his sword. Loathing the purr, he tried fruitlessly to hold it in, unfortunately it signaled something he’d never been able to hold back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As her power roved over him in mind blowing waves, seed rushed from his cock in thick rivulets.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He jizzed in his pants. For the first time since puberty, the powerful taiyoukai had prematurely ejaculated. In the middle of battle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How low he had fallen....</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Much to his humiliation, the purring continued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reiki died down. Inuyasha put down the arm he’d used to shield his eyes only to see Kagome standing over Shippo and dripping with sweat. Stalking closer he realized his brother’s brat was also there, “Hey, where’s the bastard?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could have sworn he was here...hope I didn’t hurt him...” She muttered, looking around as she cradled the kids to her legs, “Maybe there’s another threat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t cha think I’d have smelled it?!” He snapped, before his face screwed up in thought and he growled, “That bastard better not be holdin out on me!” Grumbling under his breath, he took to the tree tops. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Checking the children over for any scrapes, Kagome’s brows furrowed in distraction,  “What </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> that purring sound?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blood boiling in more ways than one, Sesshomaru cut through the forest. The scent of his lacking restraint fueled both his ire and speed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha trailed at a snail’s pace. The imbecile seemed to think he’d found a clue as to Naraku’s whereabouts, it’s what the brat kept shouting about as he chased him through the trees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rounding back, he surprised his little brother with a left hook and sped into the opposite direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had a problem. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A large problem. And an even larger stain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His teeth snapped. The sclera of his eyes tinted with red. He needed an answer, and he wouldn’t get one with Inuyasha following him around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that evening after he’d beaten Inuyasha into countless trees and more than one mountain, Sesshomaru demanded council.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elderly youkai tilted his two horned head, and deadpanned, “The Priestess bound you to her.” He ran a hoof over short salt and pepper hair. “It’s strange, usually that would require some sort of emotional tie, but,” He blinked at the Lord, “It’s you we are discussing so that isn’t it -Ahem,” he coughed, "In any case, I’m afraid your concern is valid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sesshomaru seethed, “I am not concerned,” and stalked out of the cave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Inuyasha! SIT!” Crossing her arms over her chest, Kagome glared at the pit in the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Open mouthed, Rin glanced over at Shippo, “I didn’t know Kagome can do</span>
  <em>
    <span> that</span>
  </em>
  <span>...” Every time the woman yelled the word ‘sit’ Inuyasha would further sink into the ground. It was amazing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s pretty great, isn’t it!” The fox kit giggled, enjoying Inuyasha’s misery. “Usually it takes a bit more to get Kagome upset, but Inuyasha should just learn to respect the ladies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha groaned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning the spit over the fire, she shook her head with narrowed eyes, “Eat it or don’t, jerk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On second thought, she’s been pretty angry lately.” Shippo muttered under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rin ran over to the edge of the clearing and picked up something off the ground. Her little legs brought her Kagome in a rush. She looked up at her with big brown eyes and a toothy grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Rin -Aw, thank you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The little girl held out a little white flower, “You seem irritable, Kagome.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing her lips together, Kagome tried to ignore the twinge of guilt in her chest as she looked from the little girl to Inuyasha in a nearby pit. “No, no...well, maybe a little bit. I’m sorry if I worried you Rin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rin shook her head, “Rin is used to irritable, flowers help. Flower crowns are even better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slightly confused, Kagome chuckled, “Uh, yeah. Flower crowns make everything better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grumbling, Inuyasha climbed his way out of the hole he’d been in, “Dammit, wench.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit!” She winced as he broke through a new layer of earth. The amount of power in the command had hurt him a little more than she had meant to. He whimpered. His hand twitched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome turned away from the hole, annoyed with both the hanyou and herself. Her moods weren’t stable. Everything Inuyasha did seemed to grate her nerves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laying awake that night, she stared into the endless sea of stars. Crickets buzzed in the forest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even the sound of Inuyasha snoring had her on edge. It took everything in her not to ‘sit’ him right out of the tree and into unconscious silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One loud, loud snort and she’d had it, “Sit.” The whisper held enough power to launch him past the frost zone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Along with his groans, a strange purring erupted from the surrounding forest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d heard it before. Just once. The last time they had fought Naraku, at the very end she’d heard that rich sound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vibrations ran through the ground and into her body and she bit her lip. Suddenly her clit was aching. Without a second though, she slipped her fingers into her underwear and caressed the overly sensitive bean. Eyes slid closed and not surprisingly the image of Inuyasha’s older brother came into view. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d imagined him many times in the past. In many positions. Relaxing against the plush fabric of her sleeping bag, Kagome enjoyed the feel of the purr’s vibration skating over her nerves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every time she moaned, the purring grew a little louder and the sensation running up her legs intensified. Breaths came in pants. Her fingers moved in and out of her contracting walls. Slick, she teased her pussy until she came. The purr ended in a deep growl that shook the tree tops.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a small shake of her head, she gave a little laugh and sighed. Her head fell back against the pillow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not very far away, Sesshomaru felt a strange giddiness slip through his system. Another moment of weakness. He could feel the sensations of Kagome's climax in his very veins. His own had stained his pants, and had him seriously considering his choice of free balling as apposed to wearing a fundoshi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her satisfied joy left an unwelcome slight tilt to his lips. It seemed the bond was forcing him to feel her afterglow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snarling just to get the smirk off his mouth, he stalked off toward a known cold river. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rin would have to remain with his...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mate</span>
  </em>
  <span>, awhile longer. He couldn't risk unhinging in front of the young ones if the Miko riled his beast, which seemed shamefully easy to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once at the river's edge, he stripped and dipped into the icy water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah!" Kagome popped up in her sleeping bag, suddenly extremely uncomfortable. She rubbed her hands together and hugged herself, "Why's it so cold?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're crazy, it's so hot the stones can cook eggs." Inuyasha grumbled, "Just go back to sleep, it ain't sunrise yet." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shoving her blanket around her sides and up under her chin, she pressed her lips together. The extra crankiness had returned tenfold. Her head ached with cynicism. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only people she could stand lately we're children. Glancing across camp, she saw them curled up with Kirara. Sango and Miroku had returned with her right before bedtime. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not believing Inuyasha's ability to sense temperatures, she pushed out of her sleep sack and grabbed up both of the kids. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rin grabbed onto her hair as she hugged her to her chest. "Come here, both of you. It's too cold to sleep out in the open."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"'Kay," Shippo yawned and his little fingers curled around her own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tucking in, she nuzzled the tops of their heads and held them tight. Finally relaxed, she nearly took Inuyasha's head off when he woke them up not an hour later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Late into a day of hiking toward what could possibly lead to a shikon jewel, Kagome glared at Inuyasha's back and bit her tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even she realized she'd been using the command more often. For some reason, she simply couldn't stand the jerk. Everything that came out of his mouth vexed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miroku was barely tolerable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you certain that you're alright, Kagome? We can make him stop if we need to," Sango whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They kept the rear of the group. Kagome shook her head, "I'm just less patient than usual, that's all it is."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I listened to you spend from morning to noon helping the children work on their vocabulary, patience isn't what's wrong here." Suddenly her jaw tensed and she leaned closer, "He didn't do anything did he?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Kagome shook her head, "Maybe I just need some space."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sango's furrowed brows relaxed and she nodded as if coming to a decision, "There should be a hot spring coming up in the next day or so." She smiled at her friend, "If Inuyasha refuses to let us make camp and bathe, it'll be a good reason to sit him." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sango was pretty tolerable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately their grins were interrupted by a raging beaver youkai. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's massive teeth chopped down three trees at once and Inuyasha narrowly escaped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In action mode, Kagome turned to the children, "Stay behind me!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shippo grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her to a pile of logs behind Kagome, "I'll protect Rin!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't have time to think beyond the sizable rodent coming at her. On reflex, she notched an arrow. The fletching cut her cheek as the arrow flew forward, hitting the beaver just above its heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pink flames lashed out and the huge beaver disintegrated to a plump pile of beaver ash.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sesshomaru felt the biting graze of his Mate's cheek as if it were his own. Hormones forced him to his feet. He knew the moment her blood dripped from the wound.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The chamber erupted in the chatter of his advisors. Elderly youkai watched in awe as the icy Lord left in a blurry. Their trade meeting ended in a flurry of scrolls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome took account of the attack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were three large hairy beavers left when a fourth beaver flipped out of the wood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sango and Miroku had one beaver on defense. It's shackles up, the beaver snarled as they backed it up to the treeline. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two were after Inuyasha, large incisors chomping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newbie beaver, the largest and hairiest of the bunch, decided she was worth a fight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, considering the jewel shards were dangling from her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's paddle shaped tail thumped against the ground. Each hit knocked her to her feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome growled. Clenching her fists, she shoved herself up off the ground.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The beaver charged forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A flash of silver and white, she found herself braced against a hard warm chest. A large hand rested above her hip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The beaver split down the middle, each half falling to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up into warm honeyed eyes. The intensity of his stare had her wanting to get closer. Her fingers, splayed over his forearm, moved up over his bicep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes widened a fraction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As suddenly as it'd come every time, loud purring erupted. It'd never felt so close before. She bit her tongue not to moan. The vibrations came on strong, ripping into her nerves as she fought not to show how aroused she'd become. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kami. He could smell it. His nose made a line from her collarbone to her pulse. He breathed her in. His cock longed to sink into the slick wet heat of her vagina.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She trembled, shifting. Something hard pressed into her side and the sound grew even louder. Her pussy ached. Walls contracted, begging to be filled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sesshomaru clenched his jaw. Quickly. Quickly. He tried to focus on something other than his cock rubbing against Kagome's leg, nothing but the thin fabric of his hakama separated him from her soft skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Precum already seeped through to her hip, further marking her as his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He managed to set her safely on the ground and launch into the skies before he came in his pants once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A puddle of sexual frustration, Kagome stood where Sesshomaru left her. Her eyes were on the sky where he'd disappeared. The purring had left along with him, but it had to have been a coincidence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way he, a dog, purred, though the thought of him getting her off with just a sound had her dying for some private time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She clenched her thighs together. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>